Dungeon Keeper?
by Trekkie
Summary: This was written by my little brother


Dungeon Keeper: The Destruction of the Lord of the Lands. By Casey Reginald Jordan-Peck.  
  
Note: This story was written by my 13-year-old brother Casey, not me.  
  
It was a dank cold day in the dark Lord's castle. The dark Lord was preparing an assault on the Lord of the land, so he got the slave driver to gather all the minions. Except the Imps, of course, they had to work and finish the dark Lords domain. He decided to send the Flies and Beetles in first, then the demon swarm, warlocks and mistress to kill all the Lord of the land's minions. It was a long, bloody battle. The dark Lord's forces won; so he sent his Imps to knock down the doors to get to the heart of the dungeon. He wanted to create a special place for torture and pain. Once the Imps had broken down the main door, he entered the heart and found himself in a town, a sign above the town square said Never Glim, a town of happiness and joy. But not for long, after the dark Lord had finished his reign of darkness, the sign would say Ever Glim, a town of torture and pain. He ordered his Imps to build a lair, a home for the minions. Then they built a gold storage bunker. Then a training room, so the minions could train and grow levels for their next battle. Then a hatchery, where the food is grown. And finally a work room, where doors and traps are made. By this time the enemy had arrived, they came in with Archers and Barbarians. The dark Lord sent in his minions. It was a very long and bloody battle, many a beast died or were injured. But, as is usual in this world, evil triumphed over good. The Lord of the land was a mighty warrior with immense power and the only reason the dark Lord beat him in the last battle was because the Lord of the land was distracted by a pretty Wench and the dark Lord hit him with a mighty blow with his sword. "Beware the Lord of the land approaches," one of the dark Lord's minions said to him. The dark Lord had his battle plan all ready. "Send the weakest fighters in first, then send stronger and stronger" the dark Lord said. Then another bloody and agonizing battle began. All the Flies and Beetles were destroyed in an instant. The demon swarm, warlocks and mistresses faired a little better but in the end they didn't survive. The Lord of the land's health was diminished by about half, so the dark Lord went in for a mighty blow. Unfortunately as he was wearing a specially designed battle helmet, the only place you can hit him was around the eyes. The dark Lord's blow missed. The lord of the Land called his best warriors and the dark Lord was surrounded. Fortunately, the dark Lord had left twenty Demon swarm in the training room as back up. He yelled to the slave driver to gather them up. When they arrived, they easily defeated the Lord of the land's best warriors (their extra time in the training room had made them very strong.) The Demon swarm surrounded the Lord of the land and lowered his health to abysmal levels. The dark Lord attempted to kill him again. But before he could strike a blow some surviving archers ambushed them. Arrows were flying in every direction. The dark Lord took an arrow from a fallen enemy Archer and handed it to a Wiccan Warrior, who with her last ounces of energy he loaded the bow with magical flaming arrows and performed a scatter shot, (an extremely difficult bit of magic which draws power form evil and attacks only good warriors.) The scatter shot killed all of the Lord of the lands remaining forces, but it also killed the Wiccan Warrior. The dark Lord approached the badly injured the Lord of the land. He attempted on last deadly blow and got him right in the eyes, piercing his brain. Due to the special dark magic on the dark Lord's blade, the Lord of the land burst into flames, disintegrating into nothingness. The dark Lord had won the war and evil had once again triumphed over good. All the remaining warriors were awarded with strike and kill honors and became the dark Lords army leaders. The fallen Wiccan Warrior was honored with a toast at the celebration feast. The Dark Lord, now being the ruler of the entire country, turned the whole place into hell.  
  
THE END  
  
They all lived unhappily ever after. 


End file.
